


My Merry Marrige

by Astydiastory



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love, Marrige, Stydia, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 05:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astydiastory/pseuds/Astydiastory
Summary: Basically, this is a little fluff I whipped up where Stiles and Lydia are doing stuff for they’re anniversary and Stiles  proposes to Lydia.





	My Merry Marrige

Lydia Martin had been with her boyfriend for over six years now, and today just so happened to be their seventh anniversary. So as soon as she woke up she wasn’t surprised to smell the familiar smell of pancakes.

 Lydia layed in bed for a moment, getting ready for the surprises ahead of her today. She new something was going to happen, since something happened every year. She got up shortly after, though, no longer able to resist the smell of pancakes.

“Smells delicious,” Lydia said as she walked into the kitchen. She looked at Stiles, in sweatpants and a T-shirt. She could never get enough of how simple but cute the outfit was. “I hope so...” Stiles  mumbled “burned the last batch as soon as you walked in.” It was a lie, yes, but it still made Lydia chuckle. “Alright, I can’t wait any longer,” lydia sighed with a dramatic huff “feed me pancakes, feed me them now!”

 “Pancakes coming right up!” Stiles stated, tossing pancakes onto her awaiting plate. Lydia laughed as she took the syrup and started to pour it on. “Pass me the butter?” Lydia asked. “Only if you pass me a kiss!” Stiles joked. Lydia kissed him. She might have kissed him multiple times before, but each time she did it, it felt fresh, and exciting. That’s part of why she liked Stiles, there was never a dull moment when she was with him. She also loved him because he was funny, and smart, and when the sunlight caught his eyes at just the right angle she could swear that she saw bright amber in them.

 “Alright, I guess you can get the butter, but I don’t really know if you meant that kiss or if you just wanted the butter!” Stiles sighed. Lydia laughed, and kissed him sweetly for the longest time. “Was that one butter worthy?” Lydia asked, trying not to laugh. “I guess so...” Stiles said as he handed her the butter with joking defeat on his face. This time Lydia couldn’t hold back her laugh, she laughed hard and long, and eventually, Stiles laughed too.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

 Stiles had taken Lydia all over Beacon Hills for their anniversary. He had taken her minigulfing, where he got his hand stuck in one of the pirate decorations and they had to call for help.

 Lydia laughed the whole time it happened, but all in all she wasn’t that surprised, that was the third time that happened over the years. At that point, everyone that worked at the minigolf place knew Stiles as “the guy who got his hand stuck inside one of the treasure chests while looking to see if there was any treasure.” Of course Lydia didn’t mind Stiles’ title one bit, at the most she thought it was funny.

 After getting his hand unstuck, Stiles brought Lydia to a nearby park with a pond in it. Lydia loved that pond because she liked to say hi to and feed the ducks that reside in it.

 When Stiles brought her there she bubbled up with joy since she was happy that Stiles knew how much she loved that pond. They had a picnic there and Stiles brought extra bread so Lydia could feed the ducks.

 Once Lydia finished feeding the ducks, Stiles brought her to see the new Star Wars movie were he fangirled over everything. She especially loved Stiles since he never ceased to make her laugh, even at a movie theatre.

 Finally, Lydia arrived at they’re last destination of the day. As Lydia stepped out of the Jeep she was surprised to be at the local McDonald’s.

 “Why are we at a McDonald’s?” Lydia asked, confused but not surprised. “We have to have a fancy dinner don’t we? I just so happened to have the perfect place!” Stiles answered. “Besides, Malia works her for a part time job so she is covering our expenses!” Stiles pointed out.

 Lydia laughed, “Ok, I guess our fancy dinner awaits! Stiles, will you lead me?” Lydia asked, amusement in her voice, “yes, kind lady, let me help you into this fancy astablishment.” Stiles tryed with a brittish accent.

 Lydia laughed some more, she didn’t remember laughing that much in one day since their last anniversary, she guessed she always laughed like an idiot when she was happy and in love. But she didn’t care.

 Stiles led her into the restaurant, (or fast food place) and she picked a comfy corner booth to sit down in while Stiles went up to order the food, he knew her order by heart. He came back minuets later with her food and they both started eating. They laughed and talked about random and funny things as they chowed down, having not a care in the world.

 Once they were done eating,  Lydia started to pack up her things to go, but she was stopped by a somewhat nervous Stiles. She had no clue why he was nervous though, since it was just they’re anniversary and they were at a McDonald’s, but she stopped.

 “So... Lydia. I have been wanting to ask you this question for awhile now but I didn’t know when or how to do it” Stiles started off. Stiles sounded nervous ,so Lydia started to become nervous. She didn’t exactly know what Stiles was going to ask, even though she had a hunch on what it was. Suddenly, Stiles started to bend down on one knee, but in the process he knocked over an empty tray, Lydia started laughing.

 She started to understand what was going to happen, and yes, she was nervous but Stiles was so clumsy he just had to knock over a tray. Lydia laughed harder. Stiles started laughing too, he quickly spoke, “well, since I kind of ruined the moment I might as well ask you now” Stiles stopped laughing and Lydia calmed herself down. Stiles continued to reach into his pocket and pull out a jewelry box. “I love you, Lydia Martin,” stiles took a deep breath, and opened the jewelry box to reveal a diamond engagement ring , “Will you marry me?” Lydia looked shocked. She was expecting this as soon as he started kneeling but she was still shocked.

 Her eyes started to water. “I love you too Stiles Stilinski, and yes, yes I will marry you!” Lydia let him put the ring on her finger and she immediately kissed him. Her and Stiles weren’t always perfect, but right now, everything felt right, and as Lydia kissed Stiles, the love of her life, she prepared for the road ahead of her, and of all the new memories to come.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is ok, since I wasn’t completely sure about this one. Either way I hope it’s cute. Also I didn’t know where I should have Stiles propose to Lydia so I figured since he’s kind of goofy it would be funny if he brought her to someplace like a McDonald’s. If you did like this it would help if you could give kudos and comments, they really lift my spirit.


End file.
